


当你凝视深渊之时

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bottom Miraak, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Konahrik is Vahlok the Jailor, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Top Dukaan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 当你凝视深渊之时，深渊也在凝视着你；当你尝为癫狂哺育之时，你也会回敬世界以癫狂。
Relationships: Dukaan/Miraak, Konahrik/Miraak





	1. 当你凝视深渊之时

**Author's Note:**

> 猛然发现此文居然只在Lofter和我的iCloud里躺着，这可不行，Lofter指不定哪天就把文吞了

当被人活埋在蜘蛛渊时，我并没有太多悔恨。只是可惜，再也见不到他了。  
拉格特依然是我厌恶的那副庸俗嘴脸，站在神的角度，问我可有后悔背叛神明，追随林地人。世人对我的误解太多了，我无心解释。只愿重归梦管之时，不要再遭受今生的遭遇。  
我第一次遇到米拉克，是作为偏远地区的统治者，也就是俗称的土侍祭，来到薄暮幽那朝见科纳睿克，也就是后来的瓦洛克的。  
那时他的眼睛还是湛蓝色，就像天空一样自由，却如幽灵海一般冰冷。他旁边站了一个高阶祭司，后来我才知道，他是摩洛克伊。摩洛克伊一直在和米拉克说着什么，可米拉克偏偏爱答不理，最后他们不欢而散，摩洛克伊走了，留下米拉克一个人望天，不知在想些什么。  
突然，他注意到了我，勾了勾手指，让我过去。  
我拒绝了。因为我宁可死，也不愿意想一条狗一样对人摇头摆尾。  
米拉克却笑了起来，问：“你不怕死吗？”  
为什么人要怕死呢？人终有一死，死亡是必然的结局，每个人旅途的终点。  
我如是回答。  
“你还太年轻了。”  
当时我是很年轻，那年我只有十九岁。  
他继续说道：“不理解什么是真正的力量，真正的力量，可以让时光倒流。可以让世界陨落。所以，那不是终点，只是一些软弱之辈的推辞。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“杜卡安。”  
“没有听说过。但你肯定听说过我的名字，因为你们都是为我而来的。”  
他轻笑一下，很快不见了踪影。  
我仍在思考他的话：为谁而来，难道不是为科纳睿克吗？事实上，传递信息的泥板运到索瑟姆时已经支离破碎了，我勉强读出了部分信息，匆忙赶到拜龙教的首都，无上之城，薄暮幽那。  
几日之后，我方才得知召集大量祭司前来的目的是什么；确实是为了他，为了米拉克，据说是拉格特的私生子的那个人，留着最高贵血统的喾拉敏（Krah-Miin）氏，也是未来的统治者，龙下至高人。  
后来，也许我会回到索瑟姆，继续过着我那平淡而乏味的日子。  
但阿兹达尔来了。  
他年少成名，极具天赋，与我不同极了，我有什么呢？除了继承自父亲的臆症、钱财、家世，除了会吟唱一些淫词艳曲，根本上不了大雅之堂外，我什么也不会。我不想去，可我的家臣不断地骚扰我，“告诫”我，我不得不去。  
阿兹达尔说他是来找一本书的。我无动于衷，甚至想嘲笑他，不去无上之城，宏伟之地，薄暮幽那，反而来这偏僻角落干嘛。  
或许是我天性使然，我想到做到，马上讥讽，我不怕那所谓的后果，如若不能随心所欲，便是生不如死。  
阿兹达尔似乎有些愣住了，没想到有人会这么和他说话，倒是他身边的护卫说话了。  
他的声音不太符合我想象中的护卫角色，甚至让我感到了一丝熟悉：“你叫什么名字，知道他是谁吗？”  
我愈发感到滑稽起来，他们难道不知道我是索瑟姆权力最大的人吗，难道他们谁都敢见吗？  
“你们应该知道才对，我也是知道他是谁的。这里只有泥板墙，没有书。”我回答道。  
那个护卫摘下头盔，说：“如果他还不够，那我呢？我是未来的至高人，米拉克。如果你愿意协助我们找那本书，我们可以予以你书中的秘密，但是，你一定要保密。”  
或许是在他对我眨眼的那一刻起，我发觉了他的外貌符合我的审美，我在他的皮囊上找到了符合我灵魂志趣的事物。  
但他的灵魂是肮脏的，不高尚的，不清灵的。我为了这样的人，搭上了自己的一生。我后悔吗？或许不，我更厌恶的是庸庸碌碌，平淡一生。  
我开始与他相知，但始终不曾相爱，我的心思只是我一厢情愿；或许他知道，或许他不知道。我开始与他争吵，刻意攻击他的观点，只为了从科纳睿克身上，找回一点可怜的目光。  
我早已不记得我曾与他争吵过几次，只知道，最凶的是我揭穿他身世的那次。  
“让他们出去吧。”我看着坐在椅子上的米拉克，希望他能让阿兹达尔和扎克里索斯回避一下。  
“这是我们之间的事。”我补充道。  
他挥了挥手。或许是让我不要烦他了，但阿兹尔达扯着扎克里索斯出去了。  
他抬起头，斜着眼看我：“你满意了？”  
他有些生气了，我知道，但他不能离开我，因为索瑟姆是属于我的封地。  
“你应该和科纳睿克分开。”我低着头，努力压抑我声线中的嘶哑，可能是我伤心了吧，但我真的没有意识到。  
“为什么？你说说看。”他怒极反笑，不得不承认，他这样子真漂亮，就像会产月亮糖的花，又大又红，艳丽极了。  
但我不回答。  
“你说说啊。”他不笑了，拿起从陶杯，抿了一口烧化的雪水。  
“他是你的亲生父亲。”  
好像有什么顺着我的脸颊流下来了，我伸手触摸，是猩红的。那是我的血液。  
看着地上嘀嘀嗒嗒的红色泪花和破碎的陶土片，我抬起头，直视他的眼睛：看起来依然是蓝色，却如同风暴来临前的大海。  
一个想法在我心底燃烧：倘若能为他憎恶一世……  
倘若能为他憎恶一世，也好过作为懦夫一言不发！  
“你是不是觉得，我在骗你？米拉克。”我任由额头的鲜血直流而不加以任何神术。  
“你知道我没有骗你的，你生来注定非凡，你身上必定留着高贵的血。是谁？摩洛克伊只是贵族的丈夫，他的高贵源于他的妻子；奥塔出身尊贵的喾拉敏氏，可惜他是个疯子并无子嗣；古老的梭忒印德（Sot-Hind）并非容不下你，然而却早已承蒙帕图纳克斯恩德，一代只可能诞下一位男子，纳克林的孩子是萨科夫（Sahqoff）；科洛西斯也出身喾拉敏氏，他会不会是你的父亲？可惜他不近女色，至今未娶；沃尔逊、沃坤不过是改革的收益者，与高贵毫无关联；赫诺拉克常年地处边界，与你甚至没见过几次面；究竟是谁，究竟谁是你的父亲？你最为清楚不过了，看似严格苛刻的拉格特其实从未真正教训过你，尤其是科纳睿克在场的时候；可你却在年幼时错把这当成暧昧，从而错过了唯一接近真相的机会。”  
“你知道答案的，对不对？”  
我走到他的身畔，贴近他的耳垂，做势要咬。  
竟然真的咬到了。我放肆起来，伸出手，搂住腰：纤细极了。  
坦白来讲，我并不知道到底该怎样做下去，毕竟我从未想过能和他走到这一步。儿时父母交合的画面仿佛在我眼前。  
我方插进去，便被紧紧咬住，湿热温暖。我甚至不敢想象自己会露出怎样的表情，只得搂住他的腰，让他与我相拥。  
从始至终，他没有发出一丝声响。  
这是不正常的。  
这是对我的惩罚。  
在决定草草了事之时，出乎意料地，他环住了我的腰。他究竟在别人身下喘息过多少次，才会这样熟念呢？我的心隐隐作痛，明明得到了所欲之物，为何还是难过？  
“抱抱我吧。”我听到他这样说。  
“用你的心，而非肉体。不是出于逃避，而是出于喜爱。”  
他顺从地蹭了蹭我的脸颊。  
这样讨好我、这样顺从于我，我却不知道该如何是好：我当如何，表现出他需要的爱，还是满足我的欲望——让他憎恨我一世？  
很多时候，世间万物取舍皆在一念之差。一如当年父亲阴差阳错之下，为莫拉蛊惑，最终癫狂；我也为米拉克蛊惑，陷入情感的洪流，不能自拔，最终癫狂。  
为瓦洛克所率大军追击之时，我明知道他让我引开拉格特的言下之意，就是让我送死，我依然照旧。  
我的死，是因为遇到米拉克并爱上他吗？我想不是，我的死，是因为我是我自己。我感到空气逐渐减少，或许我即将死去，但我不后悔，毕竟我真正来过世间，而非行尸走肉。


	2. 薄暮幽那赋

薄暮幽那赋  
薄暮幽那，初已余朝，而闻科纳瑞克语于米拉克：“于昭于天，鹊鸠一巢，雨雪不覆。”今其诛米拉克，恐薄暮幽那不存，故作是赋，告之后人。  
幽那晴时，台览全貌：大若尝石，小非尝精；先为左右拱石形如流苏左刻科纳瑞克临天际右刻米拉克平荒野。夫其私矣！今何耶？情轻鸿毛而淡露水，意浅潺溪而薄浮萍。望百步之石堡，今必有科纳瑞克盔胄，盖其以盔胄得米拉克生，然若如是，何米拉克死？余谓伪也。近之，为朝臣之所居、所朝，非余之至。  
如阴，胜景不存。卷云丏日，风号雪泣。幽那盛状，具散云烟。余每至悉骨寒神伤，肉苦心凄。或因是物，或因是人。西风无情，碧杉将熄，北雪无义，墨柏欲倾，雪积半人而道阻，风逆余意而行难。难矣，风言余归，雪语余去，而余不纳。终精尽力竭，近子。墙兮，何以为墙耶？  
15/06/11  
YY/MM/DD  
·  
·  
·  
译文  
薄暮幽那，最开始我来朝见（科纳瑞克）的时候，顺便听说科纳瑞克对米拉克说：“我告诉天上的神明，我们就像鹊和鸠住在一个巢穴中一样，不论下雨还是下雪，巢穴都不会毁灭。”现在他要杀死米拉克，（我）担心薄暮幽那以后也会不存在，于是写下了这篇赋，把这件事告诉给后来的人们。  
在薄暮幽那天气晴好的时候，登上高台可以观看、欣赏所有的风景：高大宽阔的（建筑物、平台、地面）就是曾经的完整石头，小一些的（建筑物、平台、地面）也不曾被精雕细琢。（从正门走入，）先看到左右石头凹凸有致，就像流苏一般，左边雕刻着科纳瑞克统治天际的样子，右边雕刻着米拉克攻下雪精灵的荒野的样子。多么得恩爱呀！现在又怎么样了呢？情感轻得像是鸿毛，淡得像是露水；情意浅薄得像是小小的溪流、水上的浮萍。看向距离（此地）百步远的石堡，现在一定放着科纳瑞克的盔胄，我推测是（科纳瑞克）用盔胄换取米拉克继续活下去，如果是这样，为什么米拉克死了呢？我说这是假的。再近一些，是高级官员居住、办公的地方，不是我可以去的地方了。  
等到天气不好的时候，壮观的景象不存在了。卷曲翻滚的云遮蔽了太阳，风在哀嚎，雪在哭泣。薄暮幽那的强盛情景，全部消散为云烟。我每次走到这里都骨头感到寒冷，心灵感觉被刀划伤，肉体都能尝到苦涩，心中好像是凄凉。或许是因为这些景象，或许是因为这人。西风没有情感，绿色的杉树都要熄灭；北雪不讲恩义，墨绿的柏树都要倒塌。雪不断积累到了半个人那么高，以至于道路完全阻塞，风忤逆我的意愿，以至于行走格外艰难。难啊！风对我说回去吧，雪告诫我离开吧，我全部不纳谏。最后，（我）精疲力尽，靠近了你。墙，你为什么要是墙呢？

译文写于2020.02.20

·  
·  
·  
对照版

  
薄暮幽那，初已余朝，  
薄暮幽那，最开始我来朝见（科纳瑞克）的时候，  
而闻科纳瑞克语于米拉克：  
顺便听说科纳瑞克对米拉克说：  
“于昭于天，鹊鸠一巢，雨雪不覆。”  
“我告诉天上的神明，我们就像鹊和鸠住在一个巢穴中一样，不论下雨还是下雪，巢穴都不会毁灭。”  
今其诛米拉克，恐薄暮幽那不存，  
现在他要杀死米拉克，（我）担心薄暮幽那以后也会不存在，  
故作是赋，告之后人。  
于是写下了这篇赋，把这件事告诉给后来的人们。  
幽那晴时，台览全貌：  
在薄暮幽那天气晴好的时候，登上高台可以观看、欣赏所有的风景：  
大若尝石，小非尝精；  
高大宽阔的（建筑物、平台、地面）就是曾经的完整石头，小一些的（建筑物、平台、地面）也不曾被精雕细琢。  
先为左右拱石形如流苏左刻科纳瑞克临天际右刻米拉克平荒野。  
（从正门走入，）先看到左右石头凹凸有致，就像流苏一般，左边雕刻着科纳瑞克统治天际的样子，右边雕刻着米拉克攻下雪精灵的荒野的样子。  
夫其私矣！今何耶？  
多么得恩爱呀！现在又怎么样了呢？  
情轻鸿毛而淡露水，意浅潺溪而薄浮萍。  
情感轻得像是鸿毛，淡得像是露水；情意浅薄得像是小小的溪流、水上的浮萍。  
望百步之石堡，  
看向距离（此地）百步远的石堡，  
今必有科纳瑞克盔胄，盖其以盔胄得米拉克生，  
现在一定放着科纳瑞克的盔胄，我推测是（科纳瑞克）用盔胄换取米拉克继续活下去，  
然若如是，何米拉克死？  
如果是这样，为什么米拉克死了呢？  
余谓伪也。近之，为朝臣之所居、所朝，非余之至。  
我说这是假的。再近一些，是高级官员居住、办公的地方，不是我可以去的地方了。  
如阴，胜景不存。  
等到天气不好的时候，壮观的景象不存在了。  
卷云丏日，风号雪泣。  
卷曲翻滚的云遮蔽了太阳，风在哀嚎，雪在哭泣。  
幽那盛状，具散云烟。  
薄暮幽那的强盛情景，全部消散为云烟。  
余每至悉骨寒神伤，肉苦心凄。  
我每次走到这里都骨头感到寒冷，心灵感觉被刀划伤，肉体都能尝到苦涩，心中好像是凄凉。  
或因是物，或因是人。  
或许是因为这些景象，或许是因为这人。  
西风无情，碧杉将熄，  
西风没有情感，绿色的杉树都要熄灭；  
北雪无义，墨柏欲倾，  
北雪不讲恩义，墨绿的柏树都要倒塌。  
雪积半人而道阻，  
雪不断积累到了半个人那么高，以至于道路完全阻塞，  
风逆余意而行难。  
风忤逆我的意愿，以至于行走格外艰难。  
难矣，风言余归，雪语余去，  
难啊！风对我说回去吧，雪告诫我离开吧，  
而余不纳。  
我全部不纳谏。  
终精尽力竭，近子。  
最后，（我）精疲力尽，靠近了你。  
墙兮，何以为墙耶？  
墙，你为什么要是墙呢  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《薄暮幽那赋》算是杜阚的真实文学水平：勉强识字水平，明明没什么墨水还非要骈四六文，相比之下拉郭特写的《Konahrik克Miraak于东鄙》就显然是受过良好教育  
虽然也是我15年写的就是了.....


End file.
